Ignorance Can't Be A Sin
by TheMooOfDoom
Summary: There was news that a baby that gave off light was born and had a name tattooed on its shoulder. Ever since then, superpowers were discovered in various places, and every single one of them each had a name tattooed somewhere on their bodies. Time passed, and two new discoveries were made: they had no joint in their pinky toe and that the name tattooed was the name of their soulmate


_It all began in China, in Qingqing city. There was news that a baby that gave off light was born and had a tattoo of a name on its shoulder. Ever since then, superpowers were discovered in various places, and every single one of them each had a name tattooed somewhere on their bodies. Time passed without the cause ever being identified. Before we knew it, the supernatural had become normal and dreams became a reality. Two important discoveries were made about people with this phenomenon: they had no joint in their pinky toe and that the name tattooed was, in fact, the name of their soulmate._

Izuku didn't have a quirk. He didn't have a tattoo. He was plain, ordinary. A superpower was literally in a hero's job description, and Izuku didn't have one. However, that didn't matter. None of it really mattered. All Might was the one who said what might seem impossible may not be so, as long as one had a little bit of willpower and a smile, and All Might was the best hero in the world. All Might was the one who said it was okay to have a dream.

So, no matter what anybody said, Izuku had a dream. He was going to become a hero too, one that saves people with a smile, just like All Might. He was going to find his soulmate without the tattoo, because, with a little bit of willpower, what might seem impossible may not be so.

L

Katsuki was slumped at his desk. The room was unexpectedly clean for a fourteen year-old and there wasn't much in there, with most adornments being deemed 'unnecessary'. A picture frame stood blank at the corner of his desk and there was a single limited edition poster of All Might next to his bed.

 _"Hurry up and get your quirk, Izuku, so we can play 'Hereos' better!"_

 _"Sure, Kacchan!"_

 _"Heh, 'Deku', a fitting nickname for someone so useless."_

 _"That's so mean, Kacchan!"_

 _"What's this? A notebook on heroes? Ha, that's funny, you won't be a hero, Deku, you might as well stop trying."_

 _"Wait, no, Kacchan! Don't-!"_

 _"If you really want a quirk that bad, why don't you take a swan dive off the roof and hope that you get one in your next life?"_

With his head lying on his arms, all of these thoughts whirled around his head, making him unbelievably dizzy. How did it turn out like this? He stared at the name tattooed on his forearm, contemplating.

L

"Bye, mum!" Izuku called and shut the door behind him. It was a bright, fresh day, the start of something that could be spectacular.

School passed without a hitch; Katsuki was in one of his quiet days, which meant Izuku wasn't bothered too much. The sludge villain incident had come and gone, and if Izuku hoped for any change from Katsuki, it obviously wasn't going to happen.

But, Izuku didn't know why he was worrying about that. He should just forget Katsuki, and all of the bad memories tied to him, and move on. After all, the great, wonderful All Might, out of all the other kids in the world, chose him. Before, he himself didn't believe, but now, his path to becoming a hero had finally started.

L

It was a week from going to U.A. as a student. Izuku was in the shower when he noticed the name tattooed on his forearm. He had to smother his mouth with his hands to stop himself from screaming. What the hell? Out of all the seven and a half billion people in the world, why? If his drive to become a hero wasn't so strong, he might've thought that he was better without a quirk, if only to save some innocent ignorance.

He quickly finished up and wandered to his room, feeling a little sick. He slowly sank down onto the edge of his bed and stared blankly at one of his favourite All Might posters: a tacky fist pump pose with the words 'EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED!'.

At dinner, he picked at his food, unusually silent.

"Are you okay, dearie?" Inko asked, beginning to worry. "You look pale and you're not eating."

She got no reply.

L

A few days later, after careful deliberation, Izuku made a painful decision. He couldn't leave something like this alone. He had confront it, with no fear, like a hero would. After all, there was a slight chance of hope; in very rare cases, the names didn't match up.

Mustering as much courage as he could, Izuku knocked on the door of the Bakugo household, feeling strangely nostalgic.

Mitsuki, Katsuki's mum, opened the door.

"Oh, Izuku! It's been ages! Come inside, would you like some tea?" Whipping her head around, Mitsuki shouted, "OI! KATSUKI! COME DOWN DEAR!" When Katsuki didn't immediately appear, she screamed, "YA SH*T, YOU'VE GOT A GUEST!"

Knowing that this was normal in the Bakugo household, Izuku took his shoes off in the doorway and patiently waited.

L

As soon as Deku was in sight, Katsuki got annoyed. He tried to shove down the immense nostalgia he felt, but to no avail. Deku was in his house after all, which brought him back to the point. What the hell was the little f*ck doing here?

Mitsuki hurried away, intent on making tea for the rare guest. "Play nice, boys!" She called.

Katsuki asked, "What the f*ck, Deku?"

Izuku's tiny bit of bravery suddenly dissipated.

"Uh, um, I- I was wondering if we c-could t-talk."

"What the hell, Deku? No."

Katsuki then tried to shove the other boy out of the door, though for some reason, Izuku had stood his ground.

"Deku, why are you so damn plucky? What do you want, sh*t?"

"O-oh, it's j-just a q-question."

"Hurry it up and spit it out, then Deku."

"Y-yeah. K-Kacchan, I was thinking, whose n-name do y-you have on y-you?"

At this, Katsuki's eyes widened exponentially. Did the little f*ck find out somehow? Looks like the f*ck was in for another smashing.

Grabbing a handful of Izuku's shirt, he screamed, "What's it to you, f*cking sh*tty Deku?" Spit fell on Izuku's face.

"N-no, it's nothing. I- I was just wondering since y-you never told me."

"And what made you think I'd f*cking tell you now, idiot sh*tnerd?"

Mitsuki, who hadn't heard the conversation, came and fussed over Izuku more, telling him to sit down and enjoy the tea. Katsuki couldn't get a word in edgeways.

And so, with a few threatening words to Katsuki, all three were sitting in the living room, each with a cup of tea in their hands. Mitsuki chatted to Deku, who chatted politely back, while Katsuki sat in stony silence, fuming. He thought he would be rid of Deku after middle school, but no, the sh*t had taken it upon himself to visit and ask dangerously dumb questions that didn't need answering.

And now he couldn't even push Izuku out, because of the old hag.

L

 **This is a reject, I made it ages ago, but I didn't post it. But the idea's interesting, and I want to see what others can do with it (make sure you send me the link after!)**

 **Bye!**

 **~TheMooOfDoom**

 **PS. Yes, my other fics are continuing.**

 **Constructive criticism is life**


End file.
